


Night scares

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Jun and Nino’s child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Night scares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know if I posted the two drabbles at AO3 if I’m honest, but this story is closely connected to these two drabbles from my DW:   
> https://reveetoile.dreamwidth.org/209248.html  
> https://reveetoile.dreamwidth.org/209614.html

Nino woke up and almost yelled in shock when he saw their little girl in front of the bed. He let out the air with a small hiss before sitting up and forcing himself to smile at the small girl. 

“Hey sweetie,” he whispered. She sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes, and that was when he realised that she was crying. 

“Oh, sweetie, did you have a bad dream?” he asked and opened his arms for her to slip into the bad with her, but she sniffed and tippled from side to side. 

“I had an accident, daddy,” she whined as she held back from climbing in beside her fathers like she typically would if she had a nightmare.

“Then we should clean you up and then go back to sleep?”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she whispered, and he chuckled lovingly as he kissed her head.

“Don’t be, Hotaru. We all have nightmares,” he said as he picked her up despite her protests of dirtying him. He didn’t care about that. It was just clothes that he could wash again. 

“Do you have nightmares, daddy?”

“Very often, my sweetie. But your dad always knows how to calm me down.”

“Will dad calm me down as well?”

“Let’s try not to wake up dad, mh? He has to work early in the morning.”

“Is being an actor hard, daddy?” Hotaru asked as he carried her to the bathroom and helped her out of the clothes, and put her in the bathtub to clean her. 

“I don’t know. You will have to ask your dad. I think it is sometimes, but Jun likes what he does.”

“But you are worried about dad, right?”

“Because he has to work a lot right now, Hotaru. So we will both always make sure to take care of dad, right?”

“Right,” she giggled as he tickled her slightly. Nino pulled off the top of his pyjamas that had gotten a bit dirty. He put Hotaru in new clothes and then let her go into his bedroom. Hotaru climbed into the middle of the bed, and Nino smiled as he put on a new shirt and saw Jun rolling around to hug their little girl. 

“Did I wake you up, dad?” Hotaru whispered worriedly, and Jun hummed as he kissed her forehead.

“Of course not, little firefly. Did you have a bad dream?”

“Yes,” she admitted softly. 

“Do you want to tell dad and daddy what it was about?”

Hotaru shook her head and sniffled softly as she pressed her face against his chest. 

“I want just to cuddle, dad. Will you sing me a song?”

“Wouldn’t you like daddy’s song more?” he asked, and she shook her head. Today she wanted to listen to Jun sing for him. 

Nino climbed into bed with them, hugged his little daughter. They got comfortable with Jun leaning on his arm to be able to look down at them. He smiled and kissed both of their foreheads, before making sure that the blanket was well over them and started to sing them a lullaby. 

Hotaru smiled and snuggled further into her daddy as she fell slowly to sleep. Nino chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she was asleep. 

“Will she be okay?” Jun asked, and Nino chuckled as he nodded. He kissed his cheek and stretched slightly beside him. 

“Of course. She is already doing so much better. She’s able to sleep in her room, is not scared when accidents happen, and she calms down when she’s with us. She is doing great.”

Jun watched her and caressed her cheeks before lying down and stroking Nino’s cheek. 

“And you?”

“Me?” Nino asked with a surprised laugh. “I’m perfect. I have everything that I ever dared to dream of. The best husband in the word, great friends, a job that I like, a super cute little daughter, thanks to my husband. I’m good. Nightmares disappear slowly when the real world is so good that they fight all the bad things that happened in the past.”

“I wish it’ll be the same for her then.”

Nino smiled genuinely as he moved forward and kissed his lover softly. “She will. Sleep now, Jun. You have to be up early, and your director will kill me if your face is puffy because of lack of sleep.”

“He wouldn’t dare to put the finger on you,” Jun scoffed, making Nino grin as he kissed the side of his mouth again.

“Still, sleep. I will too.”

Jun sighed and nodded as he kissed his lover again and finally settled down.

—

Jun woke to the insistent pulling at his shirt and forced his eyes open. He looked into the teary eyes of Hotaru and was awake in an instance. He was also surprised since Hotaru usually woke Nino before she went to him. 

But Nino had been fighting a nasty cold all weekend and taking medicine before going to bed tonight, which meant that he probably would stay asleep for a while. 

“Little firefly,” he whispered, and she began to cry at his words. Jun winced slightly, looking at Nino who was whined softly in his sleep Jun stood to carry her out of the room. He rocked her in his arms, and she pressed her face against his shoulder. 

“What is wrong?”

“There are bad people in my dreams,” Hotaru said sniffling as she looked up at him. 

Jun hummed softly as he cleaned her cheeks softly with his fingertips. “That sounds awful.”

“They are scary, dad.”

“But there is nothing to hurt you here, Hotaru.”

“I know, daddy said you and he would protect me, and nobody is allowed to hurt me anymore.”

“And that is the truth, firefly. Did something bad happen at daycare?”

She sniffled but shook her head as she leant against Jun. “I like daycare,” she mumbled. “I like more being with you and daddy. But daddy said that you both work and working is important.”

“It is, but nothing is more important than you. If you want us to stay home with you, we can work it out.”

Hotaru hummed softly at the words and snuggled close against her father as she thought of that.

“Does dad also protect daddy?”

“Daddy? Of course, I protect your daddy, Hotaru. Nobody is allowed to hurt either you or your daddy. Did someone hurt your daddy?”

Hotaru bit her lips and then nodded softly before she shook her head. 

“What happened, firefly? If it scared you so much, you need to tell me ne?”

“Daddy said not to worry you,” she whispered. 

“That’s because your daddy is a very stubborn man. He wants to protect me.”

“Would the bad people hurt you, dad?”

“I won’t allow them,” Jun said with a smile. “And you can’t forget that I am always with other people ne?”

“Daddy says you are with secure people?”

Jun chuckled and nodded. “Yup, exactly. They are there to protect me.”

Hotaru nibbled at her lower lip and thought it over. 

“Your daddy won’t be mad. I promise. But I need to talk to daddy to not keep things secret from me.”

“Are you mad at daddy?”

“No, I’m not,” Jun said honestly. “And neither at you. So tell me.”

“When daddy picked me up from daycare, there were scary men. They said bad words that daddy forbid me to use to daddy, and when daddy ignored them, they shoved him, and one made him fall.”

Jun frowned and rubbed her cheeks. “That’s not nice,” he agreed. 

“And they told daddy that they don’t like people like you. What does that mean?”

“That just means they are foolish people, little firefly. But stupid people can be very scary, ne?”

Hotaru nodded and nibbled at her lip. 

Jun smiled and kissed her head. “I will make sure that it’ll be okay again. I promise, okay? And I will tell daddy to pick you up by a car, how does that sound? Would it be nicer than walking with daddy?”

“Uhn,” Hotaru whispered and pressed her face against his shoulder. “But daddy said that we shouldn’t hide or be scared that easily.”

“And he is right. But some things are just scary, and you can’t help yourself.”

Hotaru nodded and folded up against her father. She sighed and closed her eyes. “I don’t like mean people.”

“Me neither,” Jun whispered. 

“I don’t like people hurting daddy.”

“Me neither. I want neither of you both hurt ever again,” Jun whispered and kissed her forehead. “My little firefly, I want you to be happy here.”

“I am happy with daddy and dad and uncle Toshi and uncle Sho and uncle Ki,” she said with a grin. “They are funny.”

“That they are,” he agreed with a smile and rubbed her back. “How about we go back to daddy for some more sleep?”

“I can go to my room.”

“No, I want my little firefly to be with us, ne? Just like when you came to us. Together we chase all the bad dreams away.”

“Daddy says he sometimes has bad dreams. Do you have too, dad?”

“Sometimes. Not as often as you or your daddy, though.”

“Why?”

“Because life is sometimes very unfair to some people, Hotaru. You and your daddy you have both lived through bad times before I found you both.”

“Dad rescued daddy as he did me?”

“I would like to believe that your daddy rescued me just the same,” Jun said with a chuckle. “But no, daddy had uncle Sho and uncle Ki before we met. They helped him a lot.”

“Daddy said he hated the orphanage.”

“And you?”

Hotaru fell silent and sighed as she snuggled up and let herself be carried to the room of her parents. “I was lonely. I wanted to go back to mama and papa, but then daddy found me.”

“And he fell directly in love with you.”

“Dad as well?”

“Very much so. I saw you and your daddy, and I knew I wanted to bring you into my family.”

“I wanted that too,” Hotaru whispered as she crawled over to Nino when she was put on the bed. She snuggled under the still sleeping man, and Jun smiled as he made sure they were both well covered.

“Sleep now, my little firefly, and I promise in the morning, the world will be a lot brighter.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Jun agreed as she held out her hand and he tangled their pinkies. She giggled, and he kissed her nose. “Sleep now.”

“Uhn, goodnight dad.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead again until she was asleep. 

— 

Nino looked at Hotaru who was looking back nervously. He sighed softly before holding out his arms for her. She ran over to him, and he hugged her close. 

“Are you mad at me, daddy?”

“No, sweetie. I’m sorry that I told you not to tell dad what happened. I shouldn’t have done so.”

Hotaru looked a bit surprised but then relaxed soon enough as she realised that the other was really not mad at her. “I know you didn’t want to worry dad, but I am so scared that people will hurt you, and I had bad dreams about them.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you so much,” Nino whispered and kissed her forehead. “You need to tell me if you have such dreams in future, promise? I know that you have bad dreams about some things I can’t do anything about or that you can’t really explain, and I accept that, because I know sometimes hugs make everything better than talking. But if things scare you that happen, you need to tell me or your dad, okay?”

“I will. Dad promised me to protect you from them.”

“And he already did make sure nothing back happens to me anymore.”

He smiled when she grinned happily and hugged him close. “That’s good,” she decided, and he giggled. 

“Very good,” he agreed and tickled her. He grinned when she giggled and blew a raspberry at her belly smiling when she fought him and wriggled on top of him, before running away, still laughing loudly, when Nino started to chase her, hoping with all his heart to be able to chase away all those bad thoughts for the moment if not forever.


End file.
